How it all began
by Beats S
Summary: Something happened that night; something Dumbles didn't expect, something Voldie didn't expect. In the end, it wouldn't matter.


Hi everyone, thanks for reading this piece of fanfiction. This is my first piece of fanfiction that I ever wrote, so don't start flaming if you don't like the style in which this story is written. I would also like to mention that this could become a larger story, but I would like to get some tips on writing first. so if you are an experienced writer or reader you can always send me some pointers to get started.

* * *

It was Halloween's eve and a dark cloaked figure made its way in a deserted street. One would say that it was coincidentally deserted, but he knew better. He had sent his most trusted minion on a scouting mission to set up some nasty wards around the area he had to be in. Those black wards prevented anyone without the dark mark to enter the area by killing them and teleporting the corpses to the Godric's Hollow outpost of the Dark Army. It also prevented people inside the wards to exit them. Ideal wards for the special mission he was going to fulfill. He stopped in the middle of the street at number 17 and waited.

For any normal person it would seem that he stared upon a normal house with such a hatred that it scared them. The cloaked figure however wasn't just standing still. He went over the events of the past year, particular events that would have led to his downfall if he didn't act. The inhabitants of that house were the fiercest fighters on the battlefield. The man could last longer in a duel against him than anyone else, except the old madman of course. The strength of the man was equaled by the woman's restorative powers. Together they were the rock on which his sea of Death Eaters collapsed. As if this wasn't enough reason to assassinate them, one of his lower minions reported that a prophecy had been made about their child. The child would become more powerful than his parents if given the right motivation to do something.

The figure had contemplated a lot about the prophecy and came to a conclusion: the kid had to die while he was still young and untrained. Little did he know about the actions he set in motion.

He broke the Fidelius ward around the house without the family inside noticing it. Wanting to give them a chance he blasted the front door through a wall with a lot of noise. The man came investigating what was going on. Deeming it safe in his own house and not having heard the wards collapse he left his wand in the living room. He only realized his mistake when he saw a wand pointed at him from the cloaked figure. He barely had time to shout "Lily, He's here !" before he went down with a flash of green light.

The cloaked man smiled, the hardest part of his mission was done. He entered the living room, hoping to find the woman and the kid, but found it as deserted as the streets. Hearing the cracking of footsteps above his head, he marched towards the stairs and made his way up. Checking all the rooms, he found one that was warded to keep outsiders from getting inside. He stripped down the ward and upon entering the room he felt a strange feeling of power emanating from a cradle.

The cradle was protected by a woman with a fierce look in her eyes, revealing that she too wouldn't join him for all the money in the world. She refused to move away and seemed to be concentrating on something. The cloaked figure threw off his hood, so he could see the look of fear in the eyes of the woman. He was disappointed when his eyes still met the strangely fierce look in her eyes and began to get angry. His aura flared darkly and the kid started to cry. In a motherly reaction the woman nudged her head slightly so she could see what was causing the kid to cry. This was the moment he had waited for and he struck swiftly as a snake. The last thing Lily saw was a huge fist knocking her into a wall unconscious.

The dark figure began circling the cradle, chanting in a strange language while he prepared a ritual. Only focusing on his ritual, the figure missed the quick beam of gold that had flickered between mother and son. To complete his ritual he cast the same green light as before. Just before the light would touch the cradle, a shield of gold erected and reflected the green light back to its caster. Too astonished to move, the dark figure took the curse in the head. As his soul separated from his body, it sought a new body to reside in. He carefully approached the cradle and touched his finger to the boy's forehead. One moment he thought it had worked, because he felt the power of the boy. The next moment he was pushed away by a force wave that shot from the boy. The wave drained his magical reserves and went on until he passed out and lost track of where he flew. The last thing he saw was a huge tower on four feet that went very high in the air. The dark figure was however still climbing, indicating that he wouldn't land anywhere soon.

Thus began a new era in the wizarding history of Britain.

Albus Dumbledore was not a happy man. His victory over Grindelwald had been overwhelmed by a new threat that rose under the name of Lord Voldemort. This new dark lord outclassed Grindelwald in every single aspect. He had more tactical insight, had gathered more forces and possessed more raw magic than his blonde predecessor. Dumbledore himself could barely keep himself up in a duel against Voldemort and every time they met, the old man lasted a little shorter. He knew it was only a matter of time before Britain would succumb to the will of Voldemort and he could do nothing to prevent it. His only hope was this prophecy made against Voldemort and the child of the Potters. Once he heard the prophecy he had requested a meeting with Lily and James to discuss the protection around their house. After a long discussion they all agreed that a fidelius ward must be erected around the potter's house. They would appoint one of their life-long friends as a keeper, namely Peter Pettigrew. They knew there was a traitor in their group, so when they discussed it with the order of the phoenix they told everyone that Sirius Black would be the secret keeper.

Everything seemed perfectly settled until the ward alert went off in Dumbledore's office. Albus checked and found a sinister ward erected around a large part of Godric's Hollow. He informed Peter and Sirius and the three apparated just outside the wards. Using his aura, Dumbledore made the wards visible and Sirius started to dismantle them. After 15 minutes the last layer fell and they ran towards Potter mansion. What they found there shocked them all. The door was gone and they saw a corpse lying in the entrance hall. Before they could enter, they heard an enormous explosion and something flew away at high speed through the air. The whole top floor of the house was vaporised because of the amount of power unleashed. 'I think we just witnessed yet another major event in the history of magic' Dumbledore whispered.

To be continued ...


End file.
